This invention relates to twin wire paper making machines wherein a pair of reaches of the forming wires are guided in generally vertically traveling relation to define the forming zone wherein the paper is formed by extrusion of the liquid through the wires as the vertically traveling reaches converge into essentially parallel relation with the sheet therebetween, and wherein these wires thereafter separate to leave the sheet exposed on one wire from which it is then transferred to a felt for travel to the next processing station. Among the United States patents issued to the same assignee to which special reference should be made as illustrating relevant art are Baxter Re U.S. Pat. Nos. 25,333, Notbohm 3,573,161, Notbohm et al 3,578,556 and 3,597,315, and McCarrick et al 3,578,561.
The present invention has special relation to Notbohm U.S. Pat. No. 3,573,161, wherein the wires are guided along and beyond the forming zone in a path generally resembling the letter J, and are then caused to separate in such manner that the sheet is exposed on the upper surface of one of the wires so that it can be handled by conventional pick-up means for transfer to the press section.